


All Because of You

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Also Kite with piercings and tattoos hello there daddy, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, F/M, Genital Piercing, I wrote this so fast I love this AU there's so much smut potential, Pitou has too much power and also a vagina, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: I wrote this instead of taking a depression nap I'm so proud of myself





	All Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of taking a depression nap I'm so proud of myself

Kite had been working at Lucky Cat Tattoo for about several months now, and has both tattooed and pierced at least over a hundred young clients. Manager and storerunner, Neferpitou, was more than impressed at his skill - she never received any complaints, issues, infections and whatnot. The popularity of her store began to rise right away. 

 

One night, or morning rather, at 1 a.m. Pitou and Kite worked together at putting up the materials and generally closing the shop. However, Pitou had left out the piercing needles and other materials, as she had a request. 

 

"I've been wanting a specific piercing, but I've been too scared to do it myself," she told Kite. 

 

Kite swallowed, nervous about giving his boss a piercing. He hasn't messed up on anyone yet, but what if this was the time? He promptly equipped his rubber gloves as he sanitized the piercing equipment. 

 

"Ah, I'll see what I can do," he said. "Tell me what it is you want."

 

"A Nefertiti."

 

"A..." He paused to recall what a Nefertiti even _was_ \- and once he did, he began to sweat pinballs. "That's... that's a genital piercing. You're... alright with that?" He looked over at Pitou, who was already taking off her pants. He nearly yelled when she saw her bare legs, covered with dark ink that he hasn't seen on her before. 

 

"What's wrong, all of a sudden? You've done genital piercings before. In fact, you've done a Christina just this morning..."  
she grinned widely, slowly striding over to where Kite's station was. He was still frozen in place, much to Pitou's satisfaction. " _Could it be..._ " her boney fingers strolled down to the waistline of her panties and got close enough to where her hot breath swept against the nape of Kite's neck. " _That it's all because of me?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> FYI if you're too squeamish to look and see what a Nefertiti piercing is, it's a piercing located on the hood of the clitoris and another one just right under the mons pubis (which is basically what a "Christina" is)


End file.
